


coffee kisses

by punbaekyeol



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Depression, Gay, Gay Amami Rantaro, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Major Spoilers, No Despair, Other, Regular School, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers, finish the game first haha, i will update tags as we goo babyeyee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punbaekyeol/pseuds/punbaekyeol
Summary: ah shit, here we go again.lol what? lyric? writing a (kind of) coffeeshop au? more likely than you think.Shuichi Saihara is an Ultimate at Hope's Peak academy, and he's never let himself really pay attention to anything past the bill of his cap. He's here to survive and that's it, really.Rantaro Amami is just a guy trying to scrape by, currently he works a part-time job on top of attending Hope's Peak.





	coffee kisses

To be truthful, Shuichi wished it did not have to come to this. He’s made it to his second cup of coffee this night and it’s only been a couple of hours. Right? A couple of hours. He looked up at the window, eyes feeling pruney. He expected the harsh glare of sunlight to sting his eyes but was just met with the glowing dusk.  
Shi..oot. The young detective looked at the clock. 12:34am. He should get going, being out aloe this late wasn’t exactly the safest but it’s better sooner than later. As long as he makes it home, Shuichi decided he didn’t care.  
He began to gather his files amongst files and more files. He shoved them all into his bag, alongside his laptop, thanked the barista and headed out.  
Little did he know, this was not the last time he would do this again

**Author's Note:**

> aw fuck, here we go again :)
> 
> im sorry if i never update this again and im also sorry that this prologue (?) introduction thing was so weak-- 
> 
> :) i like starting things i cant finish


End file.
